


Garrote [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Castle
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bechdel Test Pass, Character(s) of Color, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Garrote' by Musyc.Kate gets a case; Lanie gets a bear claw.Recorded for the "Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII" in February 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Garrote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543807) by [Musyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc). 



**Length:** 2min:12sec

**Download links:** [mp3 (2 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xbbkccbpxc9sbx4/%5BCastle%5D+Garrote.mp3) or [audiobook (2 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/89qeax76ibs11vo/%5BCastle%5D+Garrote.m4b)


End file.
